


[トレケイ] 蒙布朗

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Trey的生日賀
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond





	[トレケイ] 蒙布朗

。因為要用現世(?)的東西所以是現pa，所以也沒有魔法  
。同居設定  
。姑且當是生日賀，很久前的創作活動題目

「Treyくん，要的東西我都買回來了——」  
在雙手都提滿東西的情況下艱難地打開大門，隨即把袋子散落到玄關地板上的Cater，邊脫著鞋，邊向室內傳達自己已經回來的消息。  
買回來的零食和飲料在桌子上排開，完成了這項工程也依然未聽到同居人半句回應的Cater，小小地鼓起臉頰，走向廚房中那個似乎依然在專心作業的背影。

要是現在從背後抱過去，即使是Trey應該也會嚇一跳吧。  
但在這種小小惡作劇之後受罪的也只會是始作佣者本人，所以還是算了。

「在做甚麼呢一臉嚴肅的。」  
放棄惡作劇念頭卻無法壓下好奇心的Cater來到Trey的身邊，看著對方以對待易碎物品般的慎重態度拿著唧花筒，小心翼翼地擠出一圈又一圈的淺褐色。  
栗子的甜香迎面而來，一向怕甜的Cater在下意識的迴避以後又再次湊前。  
還在專心製作的Trey看起來沒有突然強制塞他一口甜食的餘暇，暫時安心待在這裡似乎沒有問題。

「明明是壽星但還在做自己生日派對用的蛋糕嗎？果然是在甜食上超嚴格的Treyくん。」  
「Cater。」  
「唔？」  
回應中的小小間隙瞬即被用於裝飾的甜漬栗子所填滿。  
直接吐出來的話太過失禮，Cater機械地咬碎了拼命散出甜味的栗子，在最短的時間之內木然吞下。  
以怨恨的眼神看向因為壓力被暫時緩解而笑得燦爛的甜點師，而對方只是拍拍他的肩，順勢指向了廚房的另一個角落。  
「拍照的話去那邊。」

不快的心情在看到精緻成品上那個「Cater」的小小標識牌後煙消雲散。  
為了配合同居人的口味，大甜點師總是會特別為他調整出減糖的配方，然後插上標明是Cater專用的標籤。  
拍照上傳，寫上內容，發送，早已重覆千萬次的動作今天也一氣呵成地結束。

「所以他為甚麼叫蒙布朗？」  
「因為看上去像長年覆雪的白朗峰。」  
正替蛋糕們灑著糖粉的甜點師於疑問被提出以後隨即接上了答案。  
回應太過理所當然，反而因此產生了不信任感的Cater，點開了手機的瀏覽器，搜尋起正確的解答。

「完全不像嘛。」  
答案沒趣地與甜點師所言一致，轉而瀏覽起白朗峰照片的Cater，作著簡短的評論，卻完全沒有停下滑動頁面的手指。  
「Treyくん，我們也去實地看看吧。」  
「好。」  
「欸？欸？開玩笑的吧？」  
隨口說出的提案輕易地得到應允，預想以外的展開甚至令Cater不禁懷疑自己的室友是在自己外出的期間被外星人進行了替換。  
明明是那個總是會對自己諸多留難的Trey。

「你還是今天生日的Trey Clover嗎？」  
為了表明自己此刻相當嚴肅，Cater放下了手機，用著最正經的語調，沉重地向總算完成作業的甜點師提出詢問。  
或許他可以要求對方提出足以確認身份的證據，然後把溫馨生日宴劇情強行轉向懸疑驚慄。  
「誰知道呢，快去開門。」  
可惜門鈴看穿了Cater的一切想法，在這最不恰當的時間響起。

停下了收拾工作靠在門邊的Trey，目送Cater揉了揉被自己趁機拍了一下的屁股，然後向著門外大聲地喊了一句「來了」，露出更為愉快的笑容。


End file.
